Cold morning
by alpha234
Summary: Rated T for language may go up. Mechanical giants, A deal with a devil at age five, Sam and his new car. All things Zuz never thought about she thought about how nice it would be to have one warm day.


"_I am so cold_," I thought as I got up from bed and put on my heavy rob, "_Then again I am always cold._" I shuffled toward my bathroom in slipper feet. I got to the shower and turned the knob to the hottest setting. I headed back into my room; to let both the shower and the bathroom heat up. I turned the television on to the weather. I started the coffee pot and let the liquid of the gods drip down.

The shower was great but the hot coffee afterwards was the best.

"_Partly cloudy with a slight chance of rain,_" said the weather channel as I sipped my hot coffee and got everything in my schoolbag, "_High 83._"

"Bah, I won't feel any of it," I scoffed, "though it won't be too bad, it could be worse, it could be winter," I said laughing as I headed out the door to the bus stop.

I walked to the bus stop at the end of the road. It sucked I am 17 years old and I don't have a car.

"Hey Zuzu what's up," said Sam in his shiny new Camero, "were ya' heading."

"To school," I said trying not to sound as tired as I felt, "Just like every day that you have met me on this street and like every day I bet your going to offer me a ride right?" I said raising one of my eyebrows as the car revved it engine, sounding like a growling dog.

"Cut it out," Sam said under his breath, hitting the dashboard.

This caught my attention; Sam had never done anything like that.

"Is your car having a conniption," I said looking more interested.

"Nah it's just been acting up," He said looking embarrassed; "ever since I got it it's been acting likes it's got a mind of its own."

As if to respond to what Sam was saying the radio sprang to life and said "_Get into the car bitches you know you want to ride._" (not really lyrics sorry folks).

"All say," I said as I turned to face him completely and he stops the car, "You know what I think just because, I am bored, I will take the ride to school."

"You mean it seriously!" Sam said eyes wide with disbelief, "Your not joking this time right?"

"Nah," I said walking to the passenger's side and opening the door, "I think it would be nice to ride today."

I got in the car and was met with the cold chill of the air conditioner. I started to shiver violently and my teeth begin to chatter.

"Are you okay?" Sam said hearing my teeth chattering.

"Y-yes I-I'm f-fi-ine," I said trying to control my shivering.

"Are you cold," he asked looking concerned.

"Yes b-but don't worry about it," I said getting more controlled as the radio sprang to life again and started to sing "_I have the right temperature to keep you worm_."

"You sure you will be alright," he said trying to stop his radio from playing any more of that song, "Seriously cut it out come on."

"Why are you talking to your car Sam," I said as Sam started to drive to school.

"Ah ya know how you some times talk to your computer when it's not working," he said stuttering.

"Yeah," I said stroking the leather under the window. As I did this the car started to reeve the engine at a high speed.

"I guess the car likes to be petted," I said.

We were almost at school when we heard a police siren.

"Aww shit what do those guys want," Sam winced as the police siren got louder, "Man not these guys it's to early."

"You know '_them_'," I said as the cop car came up along the said of Sam's car and I could see the inscription, '_To punish and enslave'_.

"_Well that is just wrong,_" I thought to myself as said cop car slammed into Sam's shiny Camero.

"Well yeah listen I have a few secrets that are going to be blown out of the water now it seems," Sam said as he swerved on to a side road.

"Like what Sam what's going on," I said angrily holding on to the door for dear life.

"Okay a few weeks ago I got this car and well lets just say it isn't a car," Sam said as the car swerved away from the cop on it's own and Sam sat back and let the thing drive it's self, "His name is bumblebee."

"Sam who's name is Bumblebee," I said going white as I looked at the cop car and I saw that in the passenger seat was a small tinker toy looking robot.

"My car," He said as another swerve rocked the car, "The real reason I was out of school was mission city I was there."

"I saw the news cast didn't believe them," I said looking at Sam carefully, "Why do you know what happened?"

"Yeah that report was fake," Sam said sitting back more, "None of it was true, there were no taroest or any of that junk. What really happened was the end of a Melina old war."

"Who's war same," I said as the police car hit us again, "Don't you dare tell me it's giant fucking alien robots that transformer into weird vehicles."

"Wow," Sam said looking at me wide eyed, "How did you know?"

"Fucking hell not again I don't want to deal with these jerk wades again," I said screaming at Sam, " I have been chased all over the fucking world by these things since I was five and when I finally get some peace from those fuckers they pull me back damn it all."

"Whoa, whoa," Sam said gesturing with his hands for me to calm down, "What do you mean they have been chasing you."

"Just what I said dumb shit they have been chasing me since I was five," I said fuming.

"It's because you have the same energy signature as Megatron," said a voice that seemed to emanate from the radio, "I am sorry Sam I know you told me not to say anything but, I felt she needed to know."

"It's okay Bumblebee," Sam said petting the steering wheel, "did we loose Barricade."

I noticed that said police car had stopped hitting bee and had seemingly disappeared.

"Okay so who the hell is Megatron and what does he have to do with me," I said to Bumblebee as I watched Sam go pale.

Instead of Bee Sam answered me, "He is evil incarnate and I don't know what he has to do with you, but what ever it is, it's not good."

I could tell that who ever this Megatron was, he really made Sam uneasy. I decided that I wouldn't push the matter anymore then needed.

A few hours later I had to break the silence.

"So," I said with my teeth chattering, "Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to the Autobot base," Sam said pulling out of the trance like state he was in, "I am sorry the last girl I got caught up in this died."

"You mean Mikela right," I said worried, "They said she go hit by a drunk driver."

"You should know by now that things aren't what they seem," Sam said sighing, "So what did you mean that 'they' have been following you around since you were five."

"Well when I was five my parents to me to the hover dam and well they were working on it," I said remembering what I could, "From what my parents say I fell into a whole after a light shot out, I don't remember much else except for a male voice saying "_istadamino corse mesh elsta comay tastemno_."

Bumblebee's engine sputtered as I said the sentence. Something was wrong I could tell.

"That is not something that is said any more," Bumblebee said solemnly, "They are words of binding and bonding, they are very powerful and are not said lightly ether."

"What do you mean," said Sam as he paled even more, "She is bonded to that monster."

"It translate out in to 'you live so shall I, you are forever mine'," Bumblebee said as his voice darkened, "It's ancient Decepticon black magic and in the presence of the Allspark it was a binding contract between bonded mates, what did you say to it?"

"I don't really remember," said getting really nerves I felt as though some how I had made a deal with the devil, "I think I asked if I was going to die, and then I said I didn't want to die, Oh god what have I done."

"It's not your fault he tricked you," Sam said putting a comforting arm on my shoulder, "You were five how could you have known anything."

"Sam's right from what I can tell you were unwilling given the contract," Bumblebee said trying to comfort me.

I could tell I was roily fucked. I started to cry my life was hard but, I knew that it was going to get harder.

We arrived at what seemed to be an army base, I looked at the guards as we passed by there faces didn't look right they were too blank. Suddenly I felt the whole air around me change. I could feel the tension rising, my body reacted. Every mussel in my body tensed I felt ready ether to run or jump and claw somebody's eyes out.

"S'okay just calm down," Sam said sensing my stress.

We entered the inner most part of the encampment. We drove into the center and the ground gave way and we descended.I only became more stressed as we past the foot markers. Sam was perfectly relaxed. He laid back into his seat and laced his hands behind his head.

"How can you be so calm?" I said flexing my hands.

"Are you okay?" Sam said getting up and putting his hands on my shoulders.

As soon as his hands hit my shoulders I relaxed, my stress level dropped, "Sorry I just felt like I was going to jump out of my skin."

The elevator reached the bottom Sam motion for me to step out of the car. Behind us Bumblebee was the most peculiar process I have ever seen. Bumblebee's body split then folded, gears whirled and mechanisms whined.I watched in bewilderment it was awesome and terrifying at the same time.

As I stood there with my jaw on the floor Sam said, "I thought you had seen them doing this before?"

"Well most of the time I was running for my life," I said straining up and brushing off my overcoat, "I don't usually get to see them in great detail."

"Greetings I am Sam's gaurdenyen," Bumblebee said as he bent down and put his hand out.

"My name is Zuzumay tetsunami," I said touching his hand.

"Alright where is that fragert!" said a large black robot as he entered the room cannons whining with power, "I am going to blast him a new one!"

"Easy Ironhide," said a strong steady voice that made me grind my teeth.

"_What the hell is up with me I have been on edge since I got here there noting going to hurt me or anything just stop it Zuzu_," I thought as a blue and red robot came from the same lift as Ironhide.

"Bumblebee, this her?" he said as Bumblebee rose to solute him.

"Yes sir this is Zuzumay," Bumblebee said pushing me toward the blue and red robot.

He was big, the biggest in the room and he scared me, for some reason I felt if he got his hands on me he would tear my head Bumblebee the blue and red robot crouched down holding out his hand he said, "Hello Zuzumay, I am Optimus prime leader of the Autobots."

As I put my hand on his finger, rage spite and hatred, flowed threw my body like hot fire. Every bad emotion that I have ever had slammed into my head as I touched Optimus' hand.

"_What is wrong with me this guy just trying to be nice and I want to castrate him with a rusty spork, wait is that even possible_," I thought as I tried to calm down.

"Your eyes are turning red is that a normal occurrence," Optimus said as he gently brought my eyes to meet his, "No, It's Megatron he seems to have more of a bond with you than I perversely thought."

"What the frag?" Ironhide said as he pushed Optimus out of the way and scooped me up roughly, "You bonded with that fragert!"

"I didn't have a choice you slagheap," I yelled at Ironhide, "I was five years old, I didn't want to die!"

* * *

So I hope you liked my story it's one of my first so be kind, More will be coming I hope.

I don't own any of the transformers they belong to hasbro the only one I own is Zuzumay (ZU-ZU-may) pritty easy to pronouce. oh her last name is (tet-su-nom-may) kay I think that's everything.

Unicron:wait am I going to be in the story.

Alpha: maybe

Optimus: do every think of power rangers when you look at your name kinda funny huh.

alpha: *glars brings out ducktape* do I have to duck tape you to the ceiling again or are you going to be good.

Optimus: *puppydog eyes* yes mam.


End file.
